


ensnared together

by starchairs



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchairs/pseuds/starchairs
Summary: George was busy thinking over if he would get in trouble for drinking his water when the door unlocked. His heart started to race, but he dared not move or turn to look at the door. Soon enough he heard footsteps coming in the door, too many footsteps, his panic started to rise as he heard two sets of breathing. George let his curiosity get the better of him and he turned his head towards the door.Still in the doorway stood two men, the first was Dream, wearing the same green hoodie he wore whenever he went out, but next to him was someone new. George shot his eyes back to Dream, who let out an annoyed huff. George felt his heart is his throat when Dream came up to him and whispered in his ear. “Clean up and go to bed.” his voice sounded angry, and George wasn’t going to risk making it worse. He managed a small nod before getting up and scrambling to clean up the food as fast as possible
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	ensnared together

George sat at the kitchen table staring at the plate of food in front of him, the steam had stopped by now and he wondered if the food was even warm anymore. He lightly scratched at the seam of his jeans, glancing down to see how the denim was faded from this daily routine, he looked back at the pasta. George was never a fan of pasta, but that's what was written on the calendar so that's what he made. George sighed and glanced at the clock, 9:13, he'd been sitting here for almost two hours waiting, George considered just going to bed, but it wasn’t worth the punishment that would surely follow. 

George was busy thinking over if he would get in trouble for drinking his water when the door unlocked. His heart started to race, but he dared not move or turn to look at the door. Soon enough he heard footsteps coming in the door, too many footsteps, his panic started to rise as he heard two sets of breathing, both sounding heavy and desperate. He flinched when an unfamiliar voice rang out into the room “who the fuck is that!” George let his curiosity get the better of him and he turned his head towards the door. 

Still in the doorway stood two men, the first was Dream, wearing the same green hoodie he wore whenever he went out, but next to him was someone new. The man was shorter than Dream, he looked about as tall as himself, but he looked much stronger than George. The man’s hair was messy, and George saw a few fresh hickeys, still gleaming with saliva. George shot his eyes back to Dream, who let out an annoyed huff. George felt his heart is his throat when Dream came up to him and whispered in his ear. “Clean up and go to bed.” his voice sounded angry, and George wasn’t going to risk making it worse. He managed a small nod before getting up and scrambling to clean up the food as fast as possible, he snuck a few gulps of water when he thought Dream wasn’t looking. 

He glanced at the men quickly before he ran off to bed, Dream was leaning casually against the door with his arms crossed, and the stranger was watching George with a look of confusion and worry on his face. When Geroge reached the bedroom he changed and crawled into bed quickly, then he lied still and tried to listen to the conversation going on outside, he couldn't make out any of the words so he gave up and just tried to fall asleep. 

When Sapnap went in the door with Dream the last thing he expected was to see a man sitting facing away from the door with two plates of utterly untouched food, the guy didn't move either, even though he must have heard them enter. He glanced up at Dream, who looked sort of annoyed “who the fuck is that!” before Dream answered him the guy turned his head to look at them, the guy looked petrified, almost like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar or something. The man kept flicking his eyes back and forth between them, but didn't move a muscle, he still sat like a statue. Suddenly Dream made an annoyed noise and walked up to the guy, Sapnap noticed how he flinched when Dream set his hand on his shoulder. Dream said something to him and the guy nodded before cleaning up the uneaten food quickly. 

Dream settled against the door, Sapnap pretended not to notice when he heard the door lock. He watched the man clean quickly, every few seconds checking if Dream was watching then gulping down water if Dream wasn't. Soon enough the guy was running down the hall into another room. Sapnap turned his attention to Dream as he stood and walked to the table. Dream pulled out a chair and gestured for Sapnap to sit, he did reluctantly. As soon as he was seated, Dream spun the chair around and grabbed both of Sapnaps shoulders, boxing him in. Sapnap felt his heart spike and his breath quicken as he looked up at Dream, he found it hard to maintain eye contact. 

“You, uh, didn’t tell me you have a roommate,” Sapnap said trying to keep this calm, but his shaky voice betrayed him. Dream smiled rather sinisterly at that “you could call George that.” Sapnap did not like the sickly sweet tone Dream was using. Fuck it he thougth before speaking again, his voice sounding much more steady with new found adrenaline. “Why’d he flinch when you touched him?” the smile immediately dropped and Sapnap started to think that was the wrong thing to say. “I'll let George explain in the morning, for now it’s bedtime” 

Before Sapnap could ask what that meant or try to leave he was picked up and flung over Dream's shoulder, Dream held tight despite Sapnap’s desperate struggling. Soon Sapnap was thrown to the ground in what looked like a guest bedroom, Dream promptly turning and leaving. Almost as soon as Dream was gone Sapnap jumped up and tried the door, locked. The windows were reinforced with wire, and were locked. He was scouring the room for weapons when he heard a voice he could only assume was George’s crying. 

From what he could hear through the wall George was begging for forgiveness, saying he was sorry and didn't know with some sobs in the mix. He then heard what was surely Geroge being hit, then more sobs. After a few moments of quiet Dream spoke he said that George could make it up to him by keeping Sapnap good, his voice was that fake sweet Dream had tried on Sapnap earlier. It was gross, this was all gross, Sapnap felt gross, he lightly touched one of the hickeys Dream had given them before they came here and he felt more gross. He gingerly laid on the bed, it was soft, it made him want to puke. He laid there and stared at the ceiling, he didn't know when he fell asleep but it must have taken a while. 

He woke up to a hand shaking his arm lightly, fliching he pulled himself away from the hand and shot his eyes open. It was George, wearing an apologetic smile, Sapnap quickly looked around the room for any sign of Dream, George seemingly noticed this and shook his head lightly “he’s at work, won't be home till 7:20” Sapanp relaxed at that, but realized he didn't even know what time it is, seeing as there is no clock in the room. 

George let him get up, then led him out of the room, into the kitchen. “Want food?” Sapnap nodded quickly and George laughed, soon he was sitting at the dining room table with a bowl of cereal and some orange juice. George watched him eat, then took hsi dishes away and into the kitchen, Sapnap followed and watched George wash dry and put them away quickly. He felt a pang of guilt as George took care of him, it felt weird. George showed him a weekly whiteboard calendar on the fridge, it showed meals listed for each meal of the day all week long, along with checkboxes, he noticed that the portions were specific even down to how big a glass of orange juice was listed. The box next to breakfast was already checked off, presumably from George, but George used the marker to make and fill a new box next to his. 

George showed him the rest of the house, detailing what he could and couldn’t touch, some of the rules were strange. George told him they aren't allowed to use any of the blankets on the couches, and that they can’t take naps during the day. One of the more concerning rules was no standing in windows, Sapnap was sure that was to keep anyone from seeing them. After the tour and rules were done George handed Sapnap a laminated paper, it detailed all the chores they had to do and exactly how to do them. George offered to let Sapnap skip them today but he declined and helped George. 

They were done with chores by lunch, a turkey sandwich and a water bottle, then George sat on the couch and Sapnap joined him. They sat in silence for a while, George staring out the window across the room at a bird feeder. Sapnap started to actually think about how utterly fucked he was, there was only the front door and the back door which led to a fenced backyard, bpth doors were locked, and so far all of the windows he saw were reinforced and locked. There were knives in the kitchen but even with that he isn't exactly confident in his ability to take Dream down, and George didn't seem like he’d be much help either. Sapnap had no immediate escape plan, for now he just had to stay alive and hopefully on Dream’s goodside. As much as he didn’t want to, Sapnap found himself considering if he could just sleep with Dream to make him happy, maybe even let him go. It wasn’t like the guy wasn’t interested, he was very interested last night, but now even the thought of letting Dream touch him made Sapnap’s stomach churn. 

After seemingly forever, George saw it was time to make dinner. He stood and gestured for the guy to follow, he still hadn't asked his name, George should probably get around to that. He checked the calendar for what to make, kielbasa rice and peas, at least it was easy. George didn’t let the guy help very much, couldn’t risk him fucking it up, but the guy took it well. Once the food was done he set the table and sat down, he glanced at the clock 7:02 right on schedule. George looked over to the guy, he was sitting and looking at his food. The guy was clearly impatient “don't eat it, unless you don't want to eat anything tomorrow” he warned and watched as the guy practically deflated, but at least he listened. 

The door opened and George watched the guy’s eyes follow Dream as he came in, soon enough Dream sat down at his place and looked at the food. Dream took a bite, smiled then nodded to George. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and started to eat, slow enough to not be rushing, but not too slow to seem ungrateful. The guy watched George eat for a few seconds before he started on his own food, George watched his fork shake slightly with nerves. After a few minutes of eating Dream spoke and George immediately put his food on pause, relieved when the guy caught on and did the same. 

“was Sapnap good all day?” Sapnap, what a strange name, he thought before responding carefully “yes, he even helped with the chores without being asked” that wasn't exactly how it went, but George tried to frame Sapnap in as good of a light as possible. Dream smiled and nodded before turning his attention to Sapnap “he was nice and helpful?” Sapnap nodded and George internally cringed. Dream's smile went away “use your words” he growled out, George shook slightly even though it wasn't directed at him. “Sorry, sorry, he did a great job” Sapnaps voice was shaky, but the response was enough for Dream who smiled again and started on his food again. 

When the food was done Dream stood “Sapnap you can clean up and go to your room, George come with me” George shot Sapnap a comforting smile before he followed Dream to their room, Dream pointed to the bed, so he sat down on it while he turned and locked the door. When Dream turned around he had an excited smile on his face, it made George uneasy, but at least Dream wasn't mad. “So? How was he?” Dream sounded like a giddy child, it was off putting to say the least but George kept his face calm “he did great Dream, just a little jumpy” Dream grew brighter and he pulled George into a hug, which he returned out of muscle memory more than anything else “I knew he would be good, I’ve been looking for someone new for a while ya know” George tried really hard to not think about that statement. Dream pulled back and stood up again heading for the door. “Change and wait here, I’ll go get him” George shot him a look before he could stop himself, Dream huffed “what? I know you aren't a big cuddler but our bed is plenty big enough!” George just nodded and stood to get changed, Dream was still in a good mood, and if he didn’t want Sapnap hurt he should just drop it. On the bright side even Dream wasn’t cruel enough to try anything on Sapnap’s second night here, so George was probably safe tonight as well. 

Dream soon returned with a wary looking Sapnap, Dream gestured to the bed, then locked the door, while Dream was turned around George frantically waved Sapnap over. The man begrudgingly came to the side of the bed, and George practically dragged him in, he situated himself between Sapnap and Dream. George didn’t say anything when Sapnap scooted as far away from George and Dream as possible, luckily Dream didn't say anything either, just settling in and Draping large limbs over George, eventually though a hand reached over him to grab Sapnap, rolling him to face them. Sapnap kept his eyes closed but all of them knew he was still awake. One of Dream’s hands settled on Sapnaps hip, George watched the suppressed flinch. Slowly all three men drifted off to sleep, with Dream going last waiting for the others to be out before he let himself rest. 


End file.
